


apples

by rexflame



Series: CFV Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kai just wants to have a normal day for once, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apples

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't beta this at all i'm kind of scared

He doesn't think he'll ever, ever, _ever_ get used to Miwa appearing from nowhere.

It's a near constant occurrence, by now- he'll be helping Aichi with his swordfighting (because even though he's a ranger it's no small feat to surpass him in swordplay) and then there will be a tap on his shoulder, a knife blocking Aichi's sword, and he'll let out a curse as a blond head fades into view. It's entirely disconcerting and it both annoys him and scares him.

And thus he finds himself now, nearly dropping his bow from one hand and his sword from the other, letting out a loud "Fuck!" as the trickster sage fades into blue, clothed in purple garb as always. His apprentice isn't nearly as lucky in retaining his balance or his weapon, and he can hear the clatter of a sword as well as a yelp as his blue-haired friend falls over.

"Miwa."

"What?" the blond asks, tossing a probably-stolen apple up and down in his right hand.

"Go away. We're training."

"Oh, so is that what you're doing? Looked more like chatting to me. You two lov-"

"Shut up."

"Fight me."

"Huh?" The brunet raises an eyebrow in surprise as his apprentice recollects himself, standing from the dusty ground and brushing off his white armor (for an heir to such a large title, he sure is clumsy and awkward). That was new. Grinning, he drops his bow to the ground and uses his foot to shove it backwards, twirling his sword in his hands as he does so; his left, to his right, back to his left, and finally settles in the right.

"You're on."

"Quick to agree, hm?"

That's all he gets before the boy phases away from sight, but he's trained for this kind of thing. He doesn't need to see his enemy to fight them; the difference between a knight and a ranger. He can hear every footstep the thief makes, and a sly grin fills his face. For a thief, he's pretty loud. He can hear a rush of footsteps behind him and spins instantly, camouflage cape spinning out behind him as he swiftly pins the figure he can't see against a nearby tree, using his right hand to hold the tip of his sword at where he assumes the throat is. A yelp fills the air as the blond comes back into view, the swordpoint trained on his face.

"No fair! That's cheating!"

"Says the person who used magic," Kai replies, dropping his sword to his side.

"You owe me for that."

"Do I?" he asks, sheathing his sword.

"Yeah. This should do."

Hands settle on his shoulders and spin him around, and suddenly there are lips pressed to his. He is both repulsed and enthralled at the same time but before the other can pull back he pulls him in closer, and there they stay, locked in an awkward embrace for a moment until there's the loud sound of someone's throat clearing. Aichi.

They separate as if they'd been burned, and then there's a loud popping noise and it's just him and Aichi and the smell of fresh apples in the air. He raises a hand to his lips, pressing it against them, struck in disbelief.

"Um, Kai, do you l-lik-"

"No."


End file.
